This invention relates to a router guide and more particularly to a portable router guide which may be used to level a large slab of wood such as a tree trunk or the like.
In the manufacture of tree slab tables and tree clocks, it is necessary that a large piece of wood such as a tree trunk or the like be planed or flattened on two sides. It is possible to level the piece of wood with an extremely large planar but such a piece of equipment is not commonly available to those working in this particular type of art. A router is a relatively inexpensive piece of equipment and normally includes a top portion positioned above a flat base portion with a power shaft extending downwardly from the base portion. Different types of router bits are normally attached to the power shaft. The router could be used to level the piece of wood if some means can be provided to not only support the router but to support the router in a fashion such that it can level the large piece of wood from one end to the other.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a router guide.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a router guide for supporting a router to enable the router to be used to level a large piece of wood.
A further object of the invention is to provide a router guide, the opposite ends of which may be supported by any convenient supporting surface such as tables, benches, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a router guide including an elongated router track which is slidably mounted between end supports and wherein the router may be moved longitudinally on the router track.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a router guide for use with a router to enable the router to level a large piece of wood which is not only easy to use but which is economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.